Temptations
by hushnelle
Summary: Non-Massacre: Icing, or more specifically, hazelnut flavored icing was what drove her to do it. It did NOT have anything to do with Sasuke's tempting older cousin. Really. ShiSaku


When Sasuke invited his team mates to the annual gathering of the Uchihas at his complex, they immediately snatched up the opportunity to see the otherwise secretive and mysterious boy's relatives. They had already seen his immediate family, having countless dinners cooked by Mikoto Uchiha and sitting down with Fugaku and Itachi, both who were albeit intimidating and just as anti-social as Sasuke. That's what Sakura's first thought was. The second was that she'd be surrounded by a bunch of Sasuke look-alikes, since Uchiha were known not just by their natural and incredible talents, but also for their beauty. Each baby born from them were famous for their dark hair and dark eyes- stunningly bold but enigmatic against their pale complexion. Other than that, Sakura couldn't really expect anything else since Sasuke usually refrained from talking about his family. She fully expected to be glued to Sasuke's hips that whole time, since she was unfamiliar to the complex, too.

She didn't anticipate this.

"Oh come on, Sakura-chan!" Her eye twitched at the honorific that followed her name. It was irritating because it implied familiarity and closeness- even more so because it came out of one Uchiha Shisui's lips with a teasing tone.

The party was at full swing, the adults were chatting in their tiny conversational groups, the kids were running around and playing with…kunais and target dummies. Go figure. After dinner everyone just kind of…drifted in their respectful groups. She found herself with Sasuke's abundant amount of cousins, most of whom were around her age or a couple of years older. They were surprisingly friendly, except a certain someone was _too _friendly. Shisui had immediately sidled up to the roseate's side and made conversation. Already acting like they were the best of friends, which should be nice, but considering who this was it made Sakura a little bit conscious. Speaking of which…

"It's hazelnut flavoured~" Shisui insisted. He was grinning widely, living up to the ladies' man reputation he was popular for.

Sakura searched relentlessly for Sasuke, or even Naruto, but the latter had spilt a bowl of ramen all over his pants after Sasuke tripped him. Mikoto had witnessed this and immediately demanded Sasuke lend Naruto a pair of suitable pants. This was when Sakura found out that Sasuke is indeed a momma's boy, since he complied without any objections. Even though, Sakura mused, he was probably choking Naruto with a pair of sweats by now.

As much as she wanted to laugh at the predictable actions of her teammates, the kind of situation she was in was highly inappropriate for that….because currently, Shisui Uchiha was a dangling a finger coated with icing (hazelnut flavoured!) right in front of her face. The _humiliation_.

Now, it wasn't that Shisui wasn't attractive. No, completely the opposite. He was blessed (or cursed, depending on perspective) with devastatingly good looks. Any girl in the right mind would want to be placed in her spot right now but Sakura was different, and admittedly stubborn. She refused to be that kind of girl!

"Absolutely not." Sakura said firmly.

Shisui continued waving his index finger around, almost as if he was trying to hypnotize her. "If you don't want it…" he trailed off.

Oh. She wanted it. A lot.

"It's the last of it, too." He smirked, "Don't think I didn't see you practically inhale the last 7 cupcakes during dinner."

Sakura flushed. Mainly out of embarrassment (especially since she picked up Naruto's ridiculous eating habits. She was a constant eating machine, even though she managed to stay tiny and slender as she was) but also flustered that he'd even pay attention to her.

"I am not sucking icing off of your finger." The second she said it, she inwardly moaned. That sounded extremely wrong…

"Oh! I was just expecting you to lick it off…an act as _innocent_ as it could be," Shisui feigned shocked, then, waggled his eyebrows suggestively, "I didn't expect you to have such a naughty mind Sa-ku-ra."

No reply.

"Well," His finger was still in her line of vision, "It's not like I'm opposed to that…in fact, if I weren't a man of respectable morale, I'd actually _encourage _it."

Indeed he would.

Sakura weighed out the consequences. It didn't seem like Shisui wasn't going to give up anytime soon and…she hated herself for this, but her resolve was wearing out thin. Inner Sakura was cackling and making it obvious that she desired this and that she was inevitably attracted to the male in front of her. Her patience had never been copious, in fact, she was almost as impatient as Naruto. She was breaking, and Shisui knew it.

Appearing to have made a decision, Sakura looked left and right, because if Sasuke or any of her team mates ever saw her in any predicament which could tarnish their beloved Sakura-chan's innocence, she could assure any man that helped would have a short life.

"Fine." Her voice was surprisingly audible and clear. Shisui was a bit surprised, but obviously happy that she had made up her mind with a decision in his favor.

Sakura placed her hand light on Shisui's wrist and motioned it nearer to her mouth, so near that felt the tiniest amount of cool icing touch her cupid's bow. Quickly, she opened and closed her mouth around his digit and her tongue wrapped around the tip of his finger. A pleasant flavour overwhelmed her tastes buds. Hazlenut, butter and…the metallic taste of a kunai. Her senses were suddenly keen as Shisui intruded her personal bubble. Just by her tongue, she could feel the whirlpool design imprinted on the pad of his finger.

She looked up, green eyes bright and startling, to see a contemplative look on Shisui's face as he stared back. There was still the slight twitch at the corner of his mouth that indicated amusement but his eyes showed a much more serious emotion. He looked almost…tempted. Sakura perished the thought as soon as it came. There was no way she'd catch the famous Uchiha Shisui's attention. He was just being the silly and outgoing self he was. She jerked her head back, instead of removing his hand. That meant she'd have to touch him and she really didn't want to. Not when she was still pondering over exactly _what _she saw in Shisui's expression.

"Good, wasn't it?"

Shisui's voice pulled her out of her stupor. And again, she was irritated by him, and the obnoxious tone and implication behind his words.

"It tasted better on the cupcakes." Sakura huffed, crossing her arms. She was pleased to see the genuinely shocked expression on his face, and turned around to greet Sasuke who had _just _came back. (Thank goodness!)

Her smiled dropped immediately as soon as she turned her back to him, though.

It was lie.

She preferred licking the icing off of Shisui's finger, but he didn't need to know that.

* * *

><p>Hormonal driven Sakura is cute.<p>

It's been a while since I've written anything. This was written to simply try and break through my current writer's block. I know it's a little unconventional to use Shisui here, there's dozens of more guys that could have fitted more suitably in this situation, but I've never written about him before and there's a great lack of ShiSaku fics. I wanted to contribute to the crazy bunch of Sakura centric fans, which I'm proud to be a part of. Haha!

Hope you enjoyed it! Please drop down a review. :)


End file.
